Harry's Master V 20
by Lokigodric
Summary: Snape bargins for Harry to keep spying on Voldemort. But the surprise are on those who betrayed the one Snape wanted most. Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So I know many of you are mad at me and I can't blame you if I tried. You all have been awesome and long-suffering waiting for my updates and Good new! It's here! Sorta. See I hadn't forgotten about Harry's Master, it's just I didn't know how to get out of the corner I pained myself into and the paint would not dry. I kept rereading it trying to think of something to fix it, trying to see what needed to be cut out, what I needed to switch around and nothing worked. Then yesterday I found a great story on called _Care_. It's a Harry/Snape story and it just inspired me all over again. So I just decided to rewrite Harry's Master. Slow it down somewhat, a semi slow burn story. The first story was my first story and I was so excited to get it out there that I did a disservice to you. So here I am trying to fix it, but don't worry I'm not going to take down the original version.

This chapter doesn't have smut, but it starts in the next one and will focus on how Snape adjusts Harry to his new lifestyle. The story is about them and Snape is a badass who just nips problems in the bud before they begin. I moved the story out of Hogwarts because I think Snape will have more control this way and there is no way Snape would be there for a second longer than he had to. So enjoy and let me know what you think.

Warnings: BDSM, D/s, spanking, diapers, plugs, cock and ball bindings etc and a whole bunch of other detailed things that are not for the faint of heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been one week since Harry found out he had been sold to Snape in exchange for his continuing service spying on Voldemort. In that week Harry had to come to grips that his Aunt and Uncle had signed over Guardianship without saying anything to him, not even a goodbye. That tonight he was traveling to Snape's house, now his home. No one would tell him what the place looked liked; they wouldn't tell him what Snape wanted with him nor what he would be doing when he was there. Dumbledore would only sigh and tell him that everything would work out, that is was only a few months and then he would be back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore kept telling him that everything was fine and Snape would most likely just leave him alone. But Harry knew deep down that everything was changing, that Snape wouldn't ask for him if he was just going to disappear and only pop up at dinner time. Somehow Harry knew his life was over.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry had spent the day trying to calm himself down doing all the things that made him happy figuring that once Snape had him in his clutches that fun was going to be a distant memory. Harry had spent the last three hours flying on his broom, trying to memorize just how wonderful the feeling of being so high up and all alone with himself was. He was going as fast as he could, twisting this way and that, chasing the Snitch and just enjoying his freedom when an owl showed up landing on his broom with a message tied to his leg. Giving the bird a scratch Harry took the note which simply told him that dinner was in 45 minutes and his new Guardian was meeting him and then taking him home afterwards. Harry couldn't help but feel all his joy slip away from him knowing that his doom was so near. Slowly descending, Harry took his time leaving the pitch and slowly walked to the showers wondering if this would be that last time he ever saw them. After all Snape was the type of man to forbid Harry from playing just so his team would finally win and make him watch the game on the Slythern side too. After taking as much time as he could getting ready, Harry finally made the walk up to the Castle and to the Great Hall certain that the Devil waited on the other side of the Doors ready to drag him to Hell or its modern name, Spinsters End.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All the facility had been present when Harry showed up to dinner and for Harry it was a quiet affair. Each person there had tried to bring him out of his depression, everyone but Snape that was. Snape simply paid him no mind really, save looking over at him once in a while and pursing his lips in clear displeasure. Regardless of the reason, Harry couldn't be bothered to care, after all Snape was the reason Harry was depressed in first place. Finally in a desperate attempted to stop the silence, Dumbledore asked Snape what his plans were for Harry not that they were living together. Unable to contain his obvious interest Harry snapped his neck towards Snape and stared wide eyed at the man, painfully aware that everyone else was watching and listening to the Professor as well. Taking a drink of his hot tea, Severus then wiped his mouth before turning to everyone to speak, finally letting everyone in on at least some of his plans.

"Due to the late hour, I will give the boy a quick tour of his new Home and put him to bed. Tomorrow he has many appointments to correct many grave errors that I simply will not allow to continue. To state a few, new clothing, his eyes and a Doctor after which I will have gathered a great deal of information about Mr. Potter to be able to construct a detailed plan of action in correcting many of his behavioral problems."

For a few moments everyone was quiet as Snape picked his cup back up and settled back to enjoy the rest of his meal, but then many began to protest at once causing almost no one to be able to be understood. Finally after a few minutes Dumbledore calmed everyone down and questioned Snape if all that was necessary, after all Harry seemed just fine to him and Madam Promfrey would have said something of Harry was ill.

Raising an eyebrow Severus gave Dumbledore a cool look, clearly judging just how much more he was going to put up with the old badgering fool.

"While I am sure Madam Promfrey has done a through exam, now that Mr. Potter is my Blood Ward it is my duty to ensure his well being and part of that is knowing just what state his health is in, even if it were clear that he was healthy as an Ox. Now, dinner is over and I believe my elves have transported all of Harry's belongs to his bedroom and all that is left now is for us to take our leave and for Harry to settle in. Good evening to you all. Potter, time to come along."

Turning towards the Harry, it seemed that everyone save Snape forgot that he was there. Not that it mattered at the moment for Harry had seemed to forget they were all there. All Harry could do was stare at Snape in horror, terrified at the thought of what secrets Snape was going to find out before the next day was through.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Dark clouds had begun to cover the sky during dinner and it was obvious that at some point rain would begin to fall. To Harry it suited his mood just fine, it reflected perfectly just how he viewed the world and knew it would only get darker. Lost in his mind Harry didn't notice when they had passed the wards and were in the clear to leave Hogwarts and bumped into Snape's back making full contact. Throwing himself away from the other man Harry glared at him for stopping so abruptly.

Surprisingly Snape said nothing just pursed his lips again and squared his shoulders before holding an arm out and waited for Harry to join him. After a few minutes Snape's eyes narrowed and dropped his chin, no longer able or willing to contain his displeasure at Harrys defiance.

"Mr. Potter, this is going to be your first lesson. When it is clear you are to come to me, such as right now, I expect you to do so with due haste. If I must come get you, you will be punished and I promise you will not enjoy it."

Harry couldn't contain his snort, clearly calling Snape's bluff. "Bull shit."

Dropping his arm Snape rocked back on his heels; Severus simply pulled his wand out and flicked it at Harry making that the last thing he saw.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When his eyes flicked open again Harry found himself looking up at something white and fuzzy. If it weren't for the bed he could feel under him Harry was sure Snape left him in some random field. Rubbing the sleep away Harry sat up and looked for his glasses next to the bed and found them on a ledge above his head. When the bed finally came in focus he saw that it was a large dark wood canopy with the fabric in white and gold with touches of rich jewel bleu. The white and fuzzy thing turned out to be the canopy itself. The top was round with carvings of birds with gold accents and leading down at an angle and then down to the ground was yards of thick white fabric blocking his view beyond the bed. Gathering his courage Harry slowly made his to the edge and pulled back trying to figure out where he was.

But Harry had no idea what to do with the information once he had it and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a large, long room with a fresco painted all the way around save for a few doors, some chairs, a couch, table, a huge fireplace and a large ceiling to floor window casting a soft moonlight glow to the room with seating showing the cold night sky. It was a woodland scene with flowers, trees and a waterfall where little animals were drinking and relaxing. The colors were bright and vibrant, deep and refreshing looking. Rising up above the tree line was a night sky with a scattering of clouds that grew thick and thicker and swirled around each other slowly letting the moon light and stars peaking through. Small lights caught his eye and there among the trees where little fireflies bumbling about. It was only when he heard a door opening that Harry forced he eyes away. Snape was standing in the door way with the same scowl on his face that Harry was starting to know very well. There was a single lamp on the wall behind him allowing for light and it cast as strange glow about the man, making him appear as a other worldly being about to swoop down upon him. He was no longer in his teaching robes, but the style was similar. A large black billowy rob was open in the front showing Snape's formal clothing of slacks, shirt and vest, again all black. Harry couldn't help but let go of the curtains press himself back into the bed fighting the compulsion of hiding under the blanket in some vain hope of hiding. There was no safety here, no ghost, student, teacher or elf to come rescue him from whatever Snape intended. It all began to build up in his mind, each thought more horrible than the last, each new idea displaying him in a more painful and cruel situation that the last. Without knowing Harry had began to have trouble breathing and was quickly loosing color from his face while tremors where starting to take hold. When he heard Snape finally make a move towards him, Harry did the undignified thing that he will deny until the day he dies. He flew across the bed, pulling the blanket with him by accident and slammed on the floor, before he dove under the bed. Yanking the blanket with him fully under, Harry pushed himself against the wall and wrapped himself in the blanket making sure that none of the edges where within reaching distance. He laid there shaking, trying not to cry but barely able to hold the tears back and he was already loosing that battle too. His mind replaying what he just did and couldn't believe he lost face so soon in the game, he knew that from now on whenever Snape wanted to hurt him all he had to do was retell this story and it was over. Harry couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for Snape to tell all his Slythern friends.

Severus figured that something like this might take place, not that he blamed the child for his reactions, now that he was unable to push or hide them away. Severus knew that it would be an uphill battle and that issues from the child's past had to be dealt with and the anger worked through, but it was a good thing he had taken precautions and decided to have Harry deal with them right away as opposed to burying them down even further. The potion Severus had added to the boys food was slow acting and would be gain momentum when the boy slept, which Severus had hoped would be at a normal time with only little fighting before going to bed, but figured that this scenario might take place and was ready for it. Before knocking the kid out Severus had put a cushion charm beneath him so he wouldn't bruise upon hitting the ground. Thankful that the boy was asleep and thus easier to move, Severus cradled the too small child to his chest and gently took them home. It was an Old Manor that had been his family for hundreds of years and he had spent the past couple of months getting it aired out and made to shine for when he was bring his boy home. It wasn't his style, the stones where a warm yellow marble, large open windows, spacious rooms and a garden that Harry could get lost in, but Severus knew that Harry would just fall in love with it and would grow to blossom there. Severus went straight inside and up to the second floor where his private wing was located at to the room he had spent months on getting everything just right. A perfect child's room with a good size study, bathroom and closet connected to it. There was plenty of toys, games, coloring books, crayons and more to keep Harry occupied when he was in his room or not doing his homework.

But right now that was irrelevant. Right now Harry needed to his attention and structure now more than ever. Shutting the door Severus walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down to find just where Harry had moved to. Forming a light at the end of his wand Severus was upset to see just the teary eyes peeking out from the blanket but knew that he had to remain strong and firm if he was going to calm the boy down.

Speaking in a soft but firm voice Severus gave his first shot at getting Harry out from the dusty spot. "I believe the bed would be a much more comfortable place to rest Harry. Perhaps you could explain why you are under it instead of on it."

Severus watched as Harry wiped his eyes and sniffed for a few minutes as he waited for the boy to respond, but it soon became clear that Harry wasn't going to talk.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you are upset but I will not allow you to remain under there. You need to come out so we can address what has upset you. I will go get your dinner so that you can come out when you are ready. I will return in thirty minutes and I expect to see you in the bed. If I have to come and get you, you will be punished for not doing what you were told. I am not upset that you are upset nor at you panicking. I understand that and would be worried if you were not. "

Standing up Severus made his way to the door, placed his hand against it and sent his magic thus unlocking it so he could leave for a bit. Heading into his personal library he called for his Head Kitchen Elf Muffins and informed her that she was to bring Harry's dinner to him in thirty minutes. After sending Muffins on her way Severus sat down and thought of different ways to handle the talk that was coming. Severus was of the mind that one can never be too prepared.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back in his room Harry was still freaking out. He was full out crying and hugging the blanket to him so tightly that his fingers were losing feeling but he still couldn't let go. But he knew that Snape was gone and he needed to get out of this place. Taking deep breaths Harry finally began to inch his way to the edge of the bed and after taking a quick look around he gently pulled himself and the blanket out from the bed and sat down for a moment wiping the dust from his face and calming his breathing down. He was loath to let the blanket go but he knew that if he had to run there was no way he could hold on to the thick comforter he let it go and taking a deep breath again, Harry stood and made his way over to the door and reached for the handle only to find that there wasn't one. Losing his calm again Harry searched the door for a way out, pushing and pulling; he was desperate to get out. Looking around the room for aid he spied the large windows and ran over to them looking for another way out. He checked the other doors and the windows in each but it soon became clear that there was no way out until Snape let him out. Walking back in the bedroom Harry picked the blanket back up and walked over to the large bay widow and sat down with his face pressed against the glass.

It was a short time later that Severus came back to the room, motioned for the fireplace to light and for the lamps on the wall to be lit giving a warm light to the room. He found Harry still bundled but at least he was out from under the bed. Walking across the large room Severus set the tray of food down upon the small table and sat himself in the chair thus giving him a perfect view of Harry.

"Come and eat Harry, then it's time for bed."

Snape waited for Harry to comply but shaking his head Harry made it clear he had no intention of doing so. Defiance was something that Severus would not allow and it was the first thing to go, granted it would be out of fear for now but soon Harry would learn that it was for the best and soon grow to crave direction from Severus and be grateful it was there.

"Mr. Potter you will do what you are told without a fuss or I will punish you. While I have no desire to, I will do so. It is your choice."

Harry stared with wide eyes at his new guardian trying to decide if it was worth it or not. Finally he gathered some of his Gryffindor courage and let Snape know just how he felt about all of this.

"Bite me."

Severus said nothing, but his face went blank leaving Harry no way of telling just what the man was thinking when suddenly Harry lost all ability to control his body. It wasn't stiff and he could still somewhat move his head, but he lost all else. Severus stood and walked over to the boy slumped in the corner and gently unwrapped the cocoon from the boy and sliding an arm behind his back and under his legs Severus picked him making sure the boys head was resting against his shoulder.

Walking back over to the bed Severus flicked the curtains open on one side and laid the body down. Adjusting the boy so his head rested on a thick blue pillow Severus saw that the boy was terrified.

"I gave you a chance and you choose this. I will not tolerate disobedience from you, now or ever."

Turning away Severus walked over to the closet door and went inside. Hearing some drawers opening and closing Harry tried to move his head enough to see what was going on, but the angle was all wrong and Harry just couldn't do it. A few moments later Severus walked back in the room carrying a small bundle that was made up of some white cloth and something a soft pink with lace that Harry was unable to discern, but what worried Harry the most was the metal clanking noise that was coming from the bundle as well. Sitting the bundle down of the side table Severus called for Muffins and asked her to go get him some pealed bananas cut up into small pieces in a large bowl right away. Turning back to Harry Severus finished removing the boys clothing that he started when first bringing the boy to his room. He took off his old, ratty undershirt and his hand me down underwear sneering at them before handing them to Muffins when she returned with the requested items.

"Dispose of these along with the rest of his previous clothing. He has no more use of them."

After the elf left Severus turned back to the side table and pulled a large vile of potion from his robe and poured it in the bowl before turning back to his ward. He stared down at Harry for a moment taking in the fact that Harry was here, under his control and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He was so skinny looking, each of his ribs easily counted, his hips jutting out so much that Severus wondered if it was painful, but Severus was going to love putting some weight on the boy. Just thinking of a soft belly, enough fat on his ribs so you couldn't see them, meaty and soft thighs along with a bottom that would jiggle with the slightest of touches was starting to make him harden and he was so thankful for his voluminous robes. His hair needed work, he had rough patches from doing hard labor and dark circles under his eyes. There were some other things on him that needed work but Severus was certain that within the week if not a few days all of Harry would be even lovelier than he was at the moment. Sitting down on the bed next to boy Severus took the time while the potion was doing its work on the bananas to explain some things to the terrified youth. Stroking Harry's hair, Severus sought to give what comfort he could at the moment.

"I understand that no one had told you about what has happened and what is going to happen and that is due to my… request that they not. Many of those that you have sent time with thus far in your life have not approved of my taking charge of you and I did not wish for them to color the situation and make it worse than it has to be. I realize that we have no gotten along in the past and that you have many worries of what will happen now. There will be times that you are angry at me and there will be times you have to be punished. But, I do not do these things simply to cause you pain. I do these things to teach you and guide you to be better. You are a child and I will treat you as such, not as a Hero who should be allowed to do whatever he pleases. But soon I know that you will come to enjoy being here and will understand why I do these things."

Standing back up Severus checked the bowl and was satisfied that all most all the solution had been soaked up. Turning back to the bed Severus gently pulled the boys thighs apart and created silk ropes securing them to the headboard before picking the bowl back up and setting it next to Harry's bottom. Using his fingers Severus coated them in the remainder of the potion and started to gently open the boy up ignoring the cries and shaking and moans of misery coming from Harry. It was about 20 minutes later when Severus decided that Harry was loose enough for what he had planned and picked up the first slice pressing it inside the boy before repeating with the entire bowl full sometimes having to use his fingers and wand to press them farther into the boy make room for even more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
